Challenge of five generations
by Azurknight
Summary: The five heroes of the generations have caught the eye of Aeon's time organization and he wishes to those who's time have been robbed
1. Chapter 1

Leonhardt the renowned golden leo a man who's time is set has caught the eye of Aeon's organization the latter then wishes to test the man whose clock has been preset. Leonhardt and his party were staying in a inn when Leo heard a voice calling him *I wish to meet with with you so would due the kindness of meeting me outside of your inn* the voice asked. curious Leo left the inn the see who was talking to him unknown that young Ellis and Zerva followed him Ellis out concern and Zerva out of suspicion. Leo sees nothing but empty streets and lights he looks around and then *Thank you kindly but it appears we have guests* said the voice Leo turned around and saw Ellis and Zerva behind him *What are you two doing here* Leo asked the two and they both respond with *To keep an eye you* Leo shrugged it off and then the voice finally appeared in front of him it was a man dressed in white with white hair wearing a monocle holding a clock-like weapon. *who are you and what'd you want* Leo demanded *My name is Aeon and I would like to test your abilities as one who's time is set* Aeon answered Leo, Ellis and Zerva recognise a challenge and draw their weapons.

Aeon makes the first move using his version of this worlds attacks he starts by using Issen which the party easily dodges with Leo countering with cross edge Aeon however quickly recovers from being and Zerva the combine attacks to make joint break Aeon still recovers quickly and uses cross edge which hits Zerva and Leo hitting them hard Zerva decides not take any chances and uses Flame Mist and Leo follows with howling blade hitting Aeon really hard. Zerva and Leo become tired after using those powerful attacks then to his shock Leo saw a clock hovering above his *STOP.. this'll just take a minute... you whose time has robbed your story will become legend in time... and time marches on.. right on time* Aeon quoted while using Requiem of the 13th Hour. Leo fell to the ground defeated Ellis and Zerva run to defend him while Aeon puts down *Do not worry I merely wanted to test his power and I'm pleased with it we'll meet again... in time* Aeon said before disappearing Zerva and Ellis take Leo back to his room to rest *I wonder what he's after* thought Ellis but then realises she's tired and goes back tobed.


	2. Second Generation

Ch.2 The second generation

Aeon has challenged Leonhardt with satisfactory results next he wished to challenge and test Leonhardt's son Ladius the hero of the second generation. like before Ladius was resting but he was located at an imperial camp preparing for battle when Aeon made contact with him but this time Ladius was followed by Vashtor and Sharona.

*What do you want with me* Ladius asked aeon *My name is Aeon and I'd like to test your combat abilities* Aeon responded *For what reason* Vashtor retorted *yeah why do you wish to challenge someone you've just met* Sharona added *Oh but I do know of this courageous knight he is Leonhardts son* Aeon answered Ladius knew that this man was serious and since Aeon called them into a forest there would be no civilians to get hurt.. All four warriors readied their weapons and engaged the fight.

Vashtor opens the fight with sonic wave and a power attack which barely connect with minimal damage then Sharona adds in with lightning attack slightly hurting Aeon. Aeon then attacks the group with pile bunker which hurts all 3 members decently afterwards Ladius attacks Aeon with rapid stream most of the hits connect causing Aeon to stagger allowing Vashtor an opening for Tusk blade and Dark fear greatly hurting Aeon and Ladius follows with Rush storm.

Aeon recovers quick enough to use Reqium of the 13nth hour *Stop... this'll just take a minutes... following your fathers feet does not mean you can't change fate only time is absolute... and time marches on.. right on time* Aeon quoted just like Leonhardt Ladius couldn't withstand the attack and falls in defeat and like before Aeon leaves satisfied. Ladius woke up the next day and begins to wonder if his descendants will encounter the strange man as well.


End file.
